Armrests, for example, are a common component of captain's chairs in vehicles. Current captain's chair armrests are produced by many methods. One piece injection molded armrests generally have an open lower surface that includes a plurality of sharp edges which could cause harm during an impact event. Two piece injection molded armrests may alleviate the issue of sharp edges, but require the pieces to be positioned together (snapped or otherwise) and secured with fasteners such as screws. For this and other reasons, two piece injection molded armrests are also relatively expensive to manufacture. A steel stamped armrest molded in foam is yet another means of manufacturing an armrest. Steel stamped armrests, however, are generally heavy and are therefore less desirable. Accordingly, a need exists for an armrest for a captain's chair that is lightweight, formed as a unitary piece, and minimizes, if not eliminates, any sharp edges.
This document relates to parts used in a vehicle including an armrest for a captain's chair and a bumper that are extruded from a multi-layer parison to form a lightweight, unitary, and structurally significant piece that minimizes, if not eliminates, any sharp edges.